equestria taken over
by joshuab2897
Summary: Equestria has been taken over by humans. Twilight and her friends most help the princess end the human take over in equestria. this all started when a human found a portal that opens once in 5 million and stumbled into equestria and told his friends that they should go in explore the new world that they had found but one of his friends could not keep thesecert and told military


Equestria taken over by americans

Once upon a time there was a place where pony of all kinds can have fun and play together. But there was a problem because human has entered the world of equestria. They have been ruining the ponies' lives for at least 5 years. There was a peace between the humans and the ponies because of the war. Now that is enough from the future and let me tell you how it happened. And are they going to get back their freedom.

It was a warm summer day on earth in the United States of America were there was a teenager in school. HE was on the way home when he spotted a strange circler thing in a middle of a field. So he felt like he should gone and checked it out but his gut told him that he shouldn't because he did not know what it was. So he went home and did his homework and ate dinner and at the back of his mind trying to figure out what the circler object was so he decided that night that he was going to go the same way back same way he went today.

So the next day at school he was talking to some of his friends and at the back of his mind he was still thinking about the circle thing in the flied that he saw. So he had thought about asking one of his friends to go with but he deiced to go alone. So at lunch he was making an excuse so he wouldn't get in trouble with his mom. But at the end of the school day it was raining so he went straight home. So he had thought about telling his family about the circle in the middle of the field but his gut told him not to. So he decided to try to see it was tomorrow if it was not raining.

Meanwhile in equestria the ponies were having fun playing with their friends. It was in the fall when the every pony was out and enjoying the leafs. So in ponyville the apples was harvesting the apples before winter got their and that was only 10 days away. So everyone was trying their best to do it. Even twilight was helping and all their friends. When they were done they all headed home with their head hanging down in tiredness so they went to sleep. The next day they have deiced that they should have a day of play and relax.

So the next they all headed to the spa and talk among themselves about various topics. So at the spa they all decided that they would go to canterlot for the day after they were done at the spa. So they paid the tickets to get on the train to head to canterlot for the day. While on the train pinkie pie was going crazy that they were spending the day up in canterlot. At canterlot they all decided that they should see the princess before they did anything else to see how she was doing. So they did and they had found out that she was doing fine. So they went to the best spot in canterlot it was that they had a great time in but it was time to head back to ponyville so they boarded the train to go back home. On the way back they were talking about how canterlot was compared to ponyville but they came up with only one difference in the cities is that one was high class but in the they are both the same if you think about in a certain way. So all the ponies with home and went to sleep.

Back on earth the boy was getting impatient so he busted out of the house to figure out what the circle object in the middle of the field. When he got to the circle object he walked around it to make sure it was not a prank. So he had decided to stick his head in the and what he saw that it was dark and he saw outlines of buildings of houses and field. And so he final decided that he should show his friends but when they all put their heads in it was daylight. So they all decided that they all so go through the portal and camp for a couple nights.

So they all asked they parents if they can camp together for a couple of night and they all said yes. So the next day they all head back to the spot and they all headed in the portal and they decided to camp in the nearby woods. So they saw the ponies that lived there and they were all confused. They all said that they must be on a different world. And they all decided to tell the government of this portal that went to the other world.

Back in ponyville the ponies were worried that there was something in the woods for two days. So they reported it to the princess so they took her to the place. And she said that whatever was there was gone and that there is no reason to panic. So they proceed with their ever day life so winter was only 2 days from winter. And they all packed up their fall stuff and got ready for winter. IT is their most favorite time of the year and they were already when they got the feeling that they was not alone they panicked. So the 6 friends had calm every one down and had to remind them that winter was only 1 day away and that they should enjoy it instead of panic so they did.

So back on earth the government had to bring in the military to find out what world it was. So they had to send in the military and it was horrible. So they had to build an outpost there and the ponies were very upset. And they made them talk to the princes and that if they did not mess up the everyday life of every pony that they could stay. So they did for 1 year before the war. The war was with the zebra's which had invaded the territory of the ponies and so they went to war. And so the princess asks if the human military could help them with the war and they said yes.

So they all deiced that the HQ for them would be in the crystal empire in the far north where it couldn't be reached by the enemy. So they decided to drop the soldier at the front line and the princess wants to see how they are going to get there. So their all got on the plane and she had question how they get to the ground. And they explained that they had to jump out using parachutes to catch them and float down to the ground.

Then I said that I needed to get back to the HQ and that that I need to jump instead of jumping. And that I jumped right on top of the HQ. I said to them that we need to bomb them in their most important places. And the general of the army and the princess agreed to bomb the sites that it was the megaspell sites that needed to be bombed. So we went through with the plan. The planes that had reached the sites and elimated the sites and then the enemy back to the enemy HQ. So we surround the enemy HQ and we defeated them.

But the humans got to greedy and took over equestria and ruled them for over 4 years. And the ponies were ruled so sad that they would not work until the human military had to forced them by threating their lives. So the humans had taken over all of equestria And they had all the food that they need to rule forever. But some of the ponies would not stand that the humans.

So all the ponies had to do is to figure out how to defeat the humans and kick them out of ponyville and all of equestria. So the ponies figured out that the humans weakens was that they could not stand that there would care if that the portal was closed by the princess. But there was one bad thing about that the princess was locked her up in the castle in canterlot. So they had to find a way to get there and get back to ponyville where the portal was and that was going to be pretty difficult.

Their plan was to get to the train without being spotted by the human guards, And once on the train that headed to the canterlot where the princess was locked up, once their they would sneak their way to the castle and somehow save the princess and get her on train and get her to ponyville where the other was waiting to face the humans if something went wrong. So they started they got to the train without being spotted but when they got to canterlot that getting to the castle was going to be much harder than they had expected. But they final got to the castle and they found that it was easier to free the princess out of her cell than getting to the castle. But now the trick was getting her to the train before it left. So it took about a 1hour to get her to the train but they were on heading back to ponyville where they would confront the humans and demanded that they leave or that their portal will leave forever cutting the connection to the earth. And they decided it was to the best to leave and will never come back. And final after 4 years of imprisonment the ponies had their freedom and they are happy for now?

What do you think will they come back or not?


End file.
